


Something Not Terrible

by grrriliketigers



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Gill and Rachel need something to hold onto





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 drabbletag 7

Gill closes her eyes tight, sighing softly, “hey Sherlock.” She starts, her voice trailing off. “I, um, thank you for coming to Sammy’s party, I… I really appreciate it. Um. I appreciate it because I appreciate you.” 

Her gin buzz is waning so she grabs the bottle from the nightstand, holding it ready for when she’s finished the voicemail. “If you wanted to come over some time… I would not be opposed to that. God, I sound like a right twat… come over or don’t come over, it’s your choice. But I would like it. If you did. Okay… Ta.” 

 

**

Gill tells herself that she’s only doing this because she’s still upset. She just needs to do something different- shake the cobwebs from her addled brain. 

When Rachel pushes her thigh between Gill’s legs, the pleasure that warms her whole body makes it impossible to deny that she’s wanted this for a very long time. Rachel is impulsive and brilliant and Gill has always been attracted to those qualities. 

Rachel’s eager hands are firm and confident on Gill’s bare skin and Gill thinks she might melt into the floor. 

They both need this. They both need something that isn’t terrible. 

**

Gill doesn’t need the gin to fall asleep when Rachel sleeps over. On one hand, that makes her crave a drink even more. First she was almost killed, then she was helpless to save Helen Bartlett and now she was sleeping with a subordinate. She might even be a… cliché. She stops short of comparing herself to Dave, god help her but she actually loves Sherlock. 

Rachel is twice as intoxicating as gin and no hangover in the morning. The worst thing about waking up after a night of indulging herself with Rachel is struggling to hide her morning breath. 

**

Janet peers over her glasses at Rachel. The younger woman has been texting and giggling for the last half hour. 

“Sounds like it’s pretty serious.”

Rachel blinks at her. “Huh?”

“Come on, Rach. You’ve been giggling like a madwoman all afternoon.” 

“I don’t giggle!” 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Janet teases. 

“Oh… no one you know…” She says and blushes slightly, looking away to hide it.

Janet tries to hide her amused grin. Maybe soon she’ll let on that Gill’s already told her a fortnight ago. Gill and Janet have known each other going on twenty-five years; they have no secrets.


End file.
